i think i love him?
by hardy56
Summary: Ash is a copy of the hardy boyz. i lnow summary sucks.


"Ok Ash, calm down it's just YOUR FIRST MATCH OF YOUR CARRIER!" I thought to myself as I walked to the curtain silently freaking out. My music started which is "Hit Me Up" by Gia Farrell, I pulled myself together and ran out of the curtain throwing up the rocker sign "And now, making her way to the ring, from Charlotte North Carolina weighing in at 115 pounds, Ash!" the man announced as I slid into the ring. I was going up against Joey Mercury and I couldn't wait to beat the crap out of him for what he and the rest of MNM had been doing to the Hardy's. I up onto the top turnbuckle and threw up the rocker sign with one hand and the hardy gun with the other, as I began to climb down I felt a sharp pain in my back, I hit the mat clutching my back realizing that mercury had hit me with a chair. I slowly got to my feet still clutching my back, I looked up and saw the he was about to hit me with it so I ducked then did a sweep kick sending him to the mat. I kicked him hard in the stomached then grabbed the chair he had used on me and hit him in the head and back with it, I ran up to the top turnbuckle and threw up the hardy guns screaming like Matt did then preformed a moonsault then quickly got to my feet grabbing the chair and hitting him in the head again knocking him out cold, so I rolled him up for the pin and won my first match. I ran backstage jumping around screaming "I can't believe I just won my first match!" I screamed. I went back to my locker room to shower when I heard a knock at the door. I ran over to the door in my towel that I had wrapped around me preparing for my shower, when I opened the door I saw Rey Mysterio "uh...hey" he said a little uncomfortable seeing me in a towel, I was shocked seeing one of my idols Rey Mysterio standing right in front of me "uh...hehe...sorry" I said blushing feeling a embarrassed "hey don't worry about it" he said, I smiled "uh...I just wanted to come and tell you congratulations on your first match, you did great out there tonight" he said smiling "thanks" I said shyly "no problem, so are you ready for your first autograph signing tomorrow?" he asked "yeah, I guess, but I'm a little nervous though, I bet I will have at least 15 people in line for my autograph if I'm lucky" I said rubbing my arm laughing a little "No way! I bet you'll have a hundred people in line for your autograph" he said with a big smile, I smiled to "thanks Rey" I said "hey, I mean it, you will" he said putting his hand on my shoulder and I smiled "ok Rey and thank you" I said "No problem, well I'll let you go and finish your shower" he said "bye" I said "Bye Ash" he said walking off. I closed the door and went to take my shower. I arrived at the signing pretty early because I wanted to be able to collect my nerves before everybody started showing up. I went over and sat down at one of the tables that was set up, I closed my eyes as I leaned back into the chair. I just sat there thinking about what Rey had said to me last night but I still didn't think that there would be very many people that wanted my autograph since I was new and I haven't had time to make a name for myself yet. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and looked up to see Matt Hardy standing there with his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me "hey, I'm Matt Hardy" he said walking around to where he was now in front of me with his hand stretched out "I'm Ashley Chambers" I said shaking his hand "nice to meet you Ashley" he said sitting down beside me "nice to meet you to" I said "I saw you match last night" he said "oh...ha...yeah, sorry about that" I said a little embarrassed remembering that I had used the hardy guns "no no, don't be sorry, you looked good out there" he said smiling, I blushed bright red "thanks" I said turning away, he laughed "So are you excited about you first autograph signing?" he asked, I began to laugh a little "yeah, I guess but it'll be a short signing" I said "how come?" he asked giving me a weird look "I just had my first match last night, nobody knows me yet" I said "I know you, and if everybody saw what I did last night, then you'll have 'me lining up quicker than Jeff can eat a plate of lasagna, and that pretty damn fast" he said smiling as I laughed hard about his comment about his younger brother. Just then we heard the door open and the superstars started to show up, I was happy that I got to set beside Matt, I couldn't really explain it, but just being near him made me feel relaxed. I started to shake a little as the fans started to show up, Matt looked over at me and saw that my nerves were starting to take over "hey, it's going to be ok, just calm down, I'm here" he said putting a hand on my shoulder, I smiled "alright, I'll try" I said "It's going to be fine Ash, we're friends now and I'm going to let my bud be nervous at her first signing, ok?" he asked looking me in the eye's smiling "ok" I said smiling back.I had a great time at the signing, I ended up signing at least 100 autographs that day but most importantly I had made a friend that I really looked up to and respected, Matt was my idol before my friend and now he was both. Matt and I decided to walk back to the hotel so we can have a chance to talk and get to know each other and found out that we really had a lot in common. We talked the whole way back to the hotel and up to our rooms which we found out were right beside each other "well I'll see ya tomorrow Ash" Matt said walking over to his door unlocking it "goodnight Matt" I said walking into my room. I closed the door, threw my stuff down on the bed and went to take a long hot shower. I came out in my dark blue mesh short shorts and my white tank top that said "always kiss me goodnight" on the front of it in dark blue letters. I walked out onto the balcony and sat down looking up at the stars "it's beautiful isn't it?" I heard a voice ask me, I looked over and saw Matt leaning up against the railing "oh, hey Matt" I said smiling "what are you doing out here?" he asked walking over to the side closest to me "just relaxing" I said closing my eyes again "always kiss you goodnight huh?" he asked laughing noticing what my shirt said "huh? oh...hehe...yeah" I said giggling "come here" he said, I got up and walked over to him, he leaned over the railing and kissed my softly on the cheek, I blushed and he smiled "goodnight Ash" he said walking back into his room leaving me stunned. I shook out of it after a minute and walked into my room climbing into bed and falling asleep dreaming about...yep...you guessed...Matt Hardy.


End file.
